


A Deal's A Deal

by QueenVulca



Category: Fairytale Re-telling
Genre: F/M, First Ever Written Work, Naive Girl, Only It Isn't, Original work - Freeform, Rumplestilstskin Re-Telling, Wattpad Contest Entry, Your Typical College One Sided Romance, deal with a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: All she wanted was him. She didn't summon anything or anyone. But she got herself a deal.





	A Deal's A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I was in college when I had written this story as a part of Wattpad Fairytale Re-Telling. It didn't win anything but it made me start writing stories. I'm still eons away from what I, as a writer, want to become but hey, first step in the journey of a thousand.  
> I'm posting this because this story is my first born to be published online. (Second born if you consider the handwritten silly stories I wrote in class 7 :P )  
> So go head, read it. Leave a kudo if you feel like  
> <3

* * *

  
 The first time Marilyn had seen him was when she had bumped into him in the market place in her fresher’s year. He had put his hands on her shoulders to steady her then smiled his thousand watt smile at her and left with a wink. And her heart belonged to Christopher ‘Chris’ Selvan from that moment onwards. She had her eyes on him since then, and all it did was hurt her when she became the witness to his shenanigans with his ever changing girlfriends. He was THE most popular guy at the university and was the star player. He had girls fainting at the sights of him and guys willing to be his mates just to get a slice of his shared fame.

But Marilyn only wanted a shard of his attention. She just wanted to be seen in his eyes. All this unrequited love was eating her up from inside. Sometimes, he even walked past her in the corridors as if she was invisible. The times she went up to him-gathering all the courage present inside her miserable body- and got ridiculed by the troop that followed Chris were endless. Chris sometimes even smirked at the cruel jokes those hussies cracked at her expense.

She knew, she knew whatever he did was to keep his face. After all, who would like to get caught talking to the poor ol’ small town girl who got into a big city university just by the means of that huge brain that was behind those googly eyes framed by large glasses. Chris- Chris was like this quarter back athletic god with all wide and muscular shoulders and an inverted triangle figure all topped with clear blue eyes and blonde, bouncy hair that were so—

“Marilyn to earth? Helloooo??”

Marilyn’s daydream was broken into by the voice of her room-mate, Idris.

“Anything you wanted, Iddy?” Marilyn said in a bored tone as she leant back into the couch.

“World peace, green earth, no poverty and me the wealthiest girl on this planet. But life’s full of disappointments. So, I’ll just have to get on with it. What about you? Any plans for the graduation party?” Idris finished in one breath as she took her place beside Marilyn.

“I…I just haven’t decided yet,” Marilyn said tiredly.

“What do you mean ‘haven’t decided yet’? I have already answered the R.S.V.P with yes,” Idris informed.

“Wait! What R.S.V.P?” Marilyn asked as she sat up straight.

“R.S.V.P to THE party of the campus. Party at Omega Sigma dorms,” Idris said with a smirk. “And I got ourselves an invite there,” Idris sing-sang the last bit.

“Christopher’s dorms. Cool. We should get going then, what are we waiting for?” Marilyn said as she slowly got more excited about it.

“Mar, I know you have this huuuge thing for that jerk-yes, jerk. Now shut it-” Idris said abruptly when Marilyn opened her mouth to protest. “Now listen, don’t you think you are taking your crush a lil’ too far? I mean I am concerned about you,” Idris said doubt and concern colouring her tone.

“It’s love, Iddy. And all is fair in love and war. Come on now, we have to get ready. Only four hours are left to the party!” Marilyn grabbed Idris and brought to her bedroom.

* * *

  
 Everything was going fine. The party people were fun but not too rowdy, the drinks were chilled and music was great. Until Chris sauntered into the party to the huge whistling and clapping of the party-goers. With his newest girlfriend. Marilyn could have stand that, yet again, if only he had not started getting it on with his bimbo girlfriend right in front of everyone. And the mean people were cheering them on. Chris and that-that witch were so into it that their next step was to do the deed. A wrenching sob tore drom her mouth. Not that anybody was noticing.

  
 She had run straight into the woods behind the campus since she was not noticing where she was going. All she wanted to do was escape. Even if it was for a moment. She didn’t notice the exposed roots of the trees and stumbled hard on it and fell down, scraping her hands on the rocks when she had outstretched her hands to find a hold to break her fall.

  
Wincing slightly on seeing her torn and bleeding palm, she searched her jacket’s pocket to look for a handkerchief and found none. Cursing loudly, she limped towards the moss covered rocks and gingerly rubbed her palm on it to clean it off of the dirt in her wound. Crying softly again, she rubbed her tears with the back of her hand and again rubbed off the excess tears on the moss.  
“All I wanted was him. Never asked for anything more. Why does he have to hurt me like this everytime?” Marilyn asked into the night, sobbing again.

  
 In her overwhelming sorrow, she didn’t notice the wind whirling around her. Neither did she notice the slight glow in the five rocks that she was sitting near. The pentagram glowed more brightly now catching the sobbing girl’s eyes. Tears, now muffed, she rose to investigate the glowing rocks as the wind picked up speed now. A vortex was forming inside the five points of the rocks and Marilyn could now make out a hunching silhouette inside the roaring winding. Her hair was whipping around her face and the howl of the wind was now terrifying her. She could hardly take a step to run away from there, then the winds suddenly died down and it was calm all around. But there was a person standing inside that rock formation. A black attired man with pale skin and pointed face and cold, cold black eyes that seemed to bore into her.

  
“Why did you summon me?” he asked in the iciest voice Marilyn had ever heard.

  
“I…I didn’t sum-summon you,” Marilyn stuttered in fear.

  
“Blood of your own and tears of a pure and a wish to move the resolve of the unflustered. All the conditions that fulfil my summoning,” the dark person stated.

  
“It-it must have been a- must have summoned you by mistake,” Marilyn answered as she tried to gather her wits.

  
 His flint like eyes bore into her.

  
“Is there nothing in this world that you desire the most?” he asked, his eyes never moving away from her face as he took in every emotion that was running across her face.

  
“N—yes! There is. There is some that I desire the most! I- I want Chris. I want him to be my one and forever,” she said in a rush.

  
“Some much love for the one who doesn’t even notice you?” he questioned.

“That is why I want him to be mine. And only mine,” she said with full conviction.

  
“I do admire that zeal. But this is a bargain. And I want something in return,” he stated in a matter of fact voice though his interest leaked into his nonchalant tone.

  
“And what is it that you do want from me?” Marilyn asked doubtfully.

  
“Flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood. Formed from your desire,” he answered.

  
“What do you even mean?” she asked in skepticism.

  
“Yes or no? he said, not amused at her disbelief.

  
“I’m-I’m not sure. I mean, it's too—”

  
 “Is Chris not worth a little sacrifice?” he countered.

  
 That got her thinking. After a moment of deep consideration, she took a deep breath and answered, “Deal.” and extended her hand for him to shake on it.

  
 Instead he turned over her hand and bent it to place a soft butterfly kiss on it.

  
 The wind picked up speed again but this time instead of forming a vortex the wind was spreading into the area.

  
“Wait! You never told me your name!” she screamed into the howling winds as she again tried her best to weather the winds and stand on her own feet.

  
“That, love, is for me to know and you to find,” he replied as he disappeared into the night.   

       
 Marilyn suddenly felt faint and fell down on the soft moss covered floor, unconscious.

* * *

  
“MARILYN! MARILYN! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

  
 “LYN! LYN! Please shout out girl!!!!!”

  
Marilyn shivered in the cold. She stirred slowly, her body sore from sleeping on the ground and she felt chill from dew that she was covered in. The loud voices were getting nearer but she could hardly speak due to her choked throat. Luckily, someone spotted her and rushed towards her. She was dizzy and her vision was very fuzzy. She could just make out that someone had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her somewhere. She could make out Idris fussing around her but she couldn’t say anything to placate her.

  
 She opened her and blinked slowly. Chris’s face came into focus as he was the one who was carrying her.

  
“Hey!” he said.

  
“Hi,” Marilyn whispered weakly.

  
“I’m Chris. Glad to find you,” he said, smiling at her.

  
“Me too,” she said with a grin that looked strange on her tired face.

* * *

  
Marilyn dismissed that nameless person as a hallucination of a distraught mind. She was just glad Chris found her when he did. Maybe it was fate that brought them together.

* * *

  
 They dated for few months and Chris was nothing but sweet and a sensitive guy who made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He had some trouble with his temper sometimes. His rage rivalled that of a volcano. But he always came around and he did his best to make up for it. He had his moments but she was lucky to have him. All her wishes had come true.

* * *

  
 He had proposed to her on her twenty third birthday in front of her family. Her mother had cried at his heartfelt but sarcastic proposal. And her father approved of her choice. Idris was already planning for her maid of honour dress. Marilyn was on top of the world.

* * *

  
 His wife was flipping through her old yearbooks of the university, remising the past days. His past was very colourful too. But his present was worth all his attention now.  
 He wrapped his arms around the swollen belly of his wife from behind her. His child kicked at his hand from inside. He smirked and pushed his face into the crook of Marilyn’s neck and breathed her scent in.

  
“Chris, stop it. It tickles,” she said as she squirmed in my arms and giggled like a school girl.

  
 He stopped nuzzling her neck and just placed his head on her shoulder enjoying the quiet.

  
“Have I told you I love you today?” Marilyn asked as she twisted her head to face him.  

  
“No, you haven’t. It’s due still,” he answered as he placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

  
“I love you.”

  
 “Me too.”

  
As the rain splattered against the window pane, Marilyn Selvan enjoyed the warm embrace of her husband and she melted into it. She neither saw her husband’s eyes turn pitch black in the light of the lightening nor did she see her shadow on the wall in an embrace of a shadow that had no distinct shape. All was well in her world.

* * *

  
 Old days would suggest him to snatch away his bargain, no mercy. But he was satisfied by this way instead. It was so very insidious and also took away the hassle of raising a dark child alone. Plus, his bed was warmed by a beautiful, but naïve, woman who was his and only his.

  
 He got the first born that he wanted, either ways.

  
 After all, a deal’s a deal.         

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. I'd LOVE it if you left a review :P


End file.
